Wild One
by Billie-Bob23
Summary: Based on Wild Child. Brooke Davis is a Californian princess, who is sent to a boarding school in Tree Hill after taking it a step to far. At Abbey Mount boarding school, she meets her possible friends; Haley, Peyton, Bevin and Anna, an enemy; Rachel Gatina and a love interest?; Lucas Scott. Will she learn to be more mature and understand what she needs to be like in life. Brucas;x
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill; Wild Child Version.

-x-

Brooke Davis lay asleep in her California home, her bedroom was top to bottom pink. With pictures of her and friends on each wall. Her hazel eyes then slowly open and she turns over in her round bed to look at her clock.

"Shit!" She exclaims, throwing her long deep brown into a ponytail and threw a pink hoodie over her head. "Shit!" She shouts again running down the modern stairs, she stumbled into the kitchen noticing her 14 year old sister making herself pancakes, whilst nodding her head to the song beat. "Millie!" She spoke loudly, "Millie!" She repeated, before pulling an earphone.

"Oh, hi Brooke." Millie smiled, her brown hair in a smart plait. She let Brooke flip the pancakes for her whilst she sat on the counter.

"Today is the day that we get rid of Victoria." Brooke said, shuddering at the sound of the name.

"Don't go too extreme, please sis." Millie said, picking the plate of pancakes with syrup on.

"I can't make any promises." Brooke smiled, before running up the stairs again, leaving Millie with a sigh. Brooke flung up one of the wardrobes, throwing various pieces of clothing behind her. She then settled with a pink tank top, with a pair of light denim jeans and flip flops on her feet. Grabbing her straighteners, she quickly straightened her hair with them and then used the curling tongs for her ends. She heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs once more, opening the door to reveal a group of around 40 people to help her execute her plan. "Come in, Californians!" She shouted and Millie looked down the stairs at the crowd gushing in through the house.

"You've really gone too far, Brooke." She said to herself, taking a seat on the stairs. Brooke followed the crowd into the cliff garden. Some people dived into their private pool, whilst others lounged on sun loungers. She walked over to her _supposed _best friend, Lindsay.

"Hi Linds!" Brooke said and Lindsay turned round with a fake smile on her face, her dirty blonde hair was trailing over one of her shoulders.

"B!" She said, with fake excitement, "Who loves ya!" She squealed. As Brooke went to reply she heard a knock on the door and the sound of a lorry engine.

"Time to get this show on the road!" She shouted to everyone and the crowd rushed to the front door. Brooke greeted the lorry driver and signed the sheet, before they opened the back. Everyone rushed for items, grabbing them and running back through the house. Brooke picked up some clothes, looking them over and then putting a disgusted look on her face before running off through the house. "Hey!" She shouted, gaining everyones attention. "Watch this." She ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, falling 100 feet before hitting the water. Everybody had run to the edge, looking over the cliff with concern.

"She's not come up!" Shouted a male voice

"What if shark has got her!" A female voice came. Then Brooke came up the wet clothes she had grabbed around her.

"Welcome to California, BIATCH!" Brooke shouts up, then noticing her dad walking through the crowd.

"Brooke! Up here! NOW!" He shouted, watching her swim to the side. He began to usher some people out, but stopped when she got out and had come back to the garden. "That's it, Brooke! You're going to boarding school in Tree Hill!" He shouted, before ushering the rest of the crowd out.

"The boarding school threat, again!" Brooke shouted, holding her shoes in her hand. "What are you going to do? Replace me with a younger, trashier version like you did with Mom?" She shouted again, then her voice softened. "Do you even remember Mom?"

-x-

Brooke lay in her round bed, she had been tossing and turning for the past hour and still couldn't fall asleep. She heard someone shuffle into her room and turned over to see Millie climbing into her bed, Brooke turned over and hugged her sister.

"I think you pushed him too far this time, Brooke." She said, sniffing as she played with the end of the duvet.

"I think so too, Mils." She whispered, sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"Who's going to flip my pancakes in the morning?" Millie whispered,

"You're going to be fine, Millie." Brooke whispered, pulling her into a tighter hug.

Two weeks later, Brooke, Millie and Lindsay were in Brooke's room helping her pack her bags. Brooke was reading up about Abbey Mount, the boarding school she was attending. Millie was putting shoes into the bottom of a large suitcase and Lindsay was applying lipstick.

"At Abbey Mount, I'm not allowed to leave school ground unless it's a weekend." Brooke sighed, "And our curfew is at 10PM!" She moaned. "It's aim is to turn the young 14 year old girls into successful women at the age of 18." Brooke scoffed.

"What about the uniform?" Millie said, getting up and standing behind her. Lindsay came over and looked too as Brooke clicked the mouse.

"Oh. My. God." Lindsay and Brooke said in unison, as they looked at the picture.

"I have to wear this." Brooke said, sighing. Lindsay was looking through Brooke's suitcase and she came a pair of red stilettos.

"Why are you taking these!" Lindsay exclaimed and Brooke turned around. "They'll get ruined, by all those posh, badly dressed bitches who will be there begging to wear them!" She bluffed.

"Take them," Brooke said, spinning back to the computer screen. Receiving an eye roll from Millie. Brooke sighed, "Promise me we'll talk everyday, Linds?" She asked Lindsay.

"Who loves ya." She said, with a fake beaming smile, that was replace with an eye roll.

-x-

Karen Scott, the principal of Abbey Mount was outside welcoming new students and greeting the old.

"Haley James, do you mind greeting the new student in your dorm?" Karen asked, one of her kindest and most known students.

"Yes, Mrs Scott." She spoke and followed her principal, stopping when she saw the beamer. Karen continued to walk over to the car and met Richard Davis.

"It's nice to see you, Richard." She addressed him, giving him a quick hug.

"You too, Karen. Or should I say, Mrs Scott." He smiled at her, "Brooke is in the car." He said, walking around to the trunk of the car. Brooke heard a tap at the window and rolled it down, removing her shades from her head.

"Hello Brooke." Karen began,

"Hi Mrs Scott, I-" But Karen cut her off.

"I hope you will not cause this school any trouble and that you will be a pleasure to have here." Ending her sentence with a smile, Brooke smiled back with politeness. She opened the door and climbed out of the car. She was wearing short shorts with a one shoulder strapped pink top. A young fourteen year old girl, who was in the middle of shaking head girl, Rachel Gatina's hand looked away to stare at the brunette. The red-headed girl followed the young girls gaze to and her mouth dropped dead. She dropped the girls hand and walked over to Brooke. Brooke was standing and taking in the sight of girls hugging their parents and rushing off to meet her friends and her heart dropped. Her gaze was interrupted by the red head, who's hand was out infront of her.

"Rachel Gatina, head girl of Abbey Mount." She said, watching Brooke nod her head. She grabbed Brooke's hand and held it. "You shake the hand of the head girl." She spoke, sternly. Brooke snatched her hand away and looked up at the red head.

"The head girl." She began, taking the mick out the way she said 'head girl' "Will be able to shake my hand when she gains my respect." Brooke retaliated.

"I'm sorry." Rachel spoke, stunned with Brooke's choice of words.

"Apology accepted." Brooke said with a grin. Rachel gave Brooke a glare before turning around, a large shoulder bag hitting Brooke in the side as she walked off. Mrs Scott walked back over to Brooke with a girl her age with sandy blonde hair.

"Brooke, this is Haley James. She'll be your sister." Mrs Scott said and then flounced off into the crowd.

"I already have a sister." Brooke stated.

"It's just a metaphor for friend, a helping hand." Haley said, a smile on her face.

"I pick my own friends and FYI you don't make the cut." Brooke said, meanly.

"I should that would hurt more if I knew what FYI meant." Haley smiled and walked over to three girls who were wait. "Watch out girls, we've got a wild one." They all laughed and headed inside. Richard came over to his daughter.

"I'm going to head off now, Brookie." He said,

"I hope you get seriously delayed and that your luggage gets sent to Australlia." She spoke, trying not to cry. Richard pulled her into a tight hug and then went back to the car.

"Bye Muffin." He smiled at her.

"Bye Dad," She said, he smiled and sat in the back of the car and Brooke waited until he was out of sight. Leaving her as the last person outside. Brooke turned around, leaving her suitcases and walked into the building. Using help from other girls, she eventually found her room. She opened the door, to find four girls unpacking their suitcases and chatting. "Excuse me, I've been assigned this room." She announced, the all looked at her and then got back to whatever they were doing. "It means you have to leave." She finished, a curly blonde haired girl looked at her,

"You either sleep in the corridor or take the fifth bed, your choice." She smiled sarcastically and turned around. Brooke sighed and walked over to the empty bed. She sat down and Haley turned to look at her,

"Where's your suitcase, Brooke?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for it to be bought up by the housekeep." She announced, crossing her legs onto the bed.

"Housekeep?" A honey blonde girl named Bevin spoke.

-x-

"Oh god." Brooke said, as they opened her soaking wet suitcases.

"Don't say the lords name in vain!" Bevin managed to get in, but Brooke was listening. A tropical storm had started, the skies had been grey all day but it took it until now to let the rain come. Brooke, Haley and Peyton's hair were dripping wet.

"Not this seasons Christian Dior." She groaned and then they lifted the clothes up. In the suitcase Peyton was going through, she came upon dozens of bottled water. She held it up and raised an eyebrow.

"Bottled water?" She asked and Brooke looked up.

"What?" She said, then saw the bottle. "What if I get thirsty." She simply shrugged.

"You see, we have this amazing thing here called a tap." Haley spoke, with a raised eyebrow. Brooke rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. The door then opened and in came a blonde, slim woman.

"Good afternoon Matron." Bevin said, smiling.

"Afternoon girls." She spoke. Brooke looked up and sighed with relief.

"Finally some housekeep." She spoke picking up one pile of clothes and walking to Matron. "I need this washed and dry cleaned as quick as possible." She said, holding the clothes out. Peyton, Haley and a brunette called Anna swapped eachother looks.

"I'm your Matron." She spoke to Brooke. "You do your own washing on weekends." She spoke sternly. "Now, why are you not in uniform like everybody else." She stated and Brooke shrugged. "Get into your uniform." She said, "Now!" She shouted. She left the room and Brooke went through her suitcase, pulling out her uniform. Luckily, it had been at the bottom of the case and had managed to keep dry. She quickly ran and put on. However her uniform wasn't like everyone else's. She wore a designer blazers which had had the school badge specially sewn on. Her skirt had a tall belt and was a high waisted one, showing off her tanned legs. She had bought black high heels to wear through out the school with a casual white blouse. Her tie hung low and her top button was untied. She came back into the room and picked iPhone, pacing the room.

"Is that an iPhone?" Haley asked, Brooke nodded.

"If you want signal, there's only two spots for them in this-" Then the door was opened and Matron stood there, she held a box in her hand.

"Phones." She simply spoke. Bevin took her phone out and placed it into the box. All of her rooms phones seemed pretty cheap. "Brooke Davis. Phone." She spoke.

"I'm not giving you my phone." Brooke spoke simply.

"Well seeing as the whole room already has two detentions for one week of town to go out, for Brooke Davis' lack of uniform. I guess I could change it to two weeks." She spokem slyly.

"Brooke give her your phone." Peyton spoke, annoyed.

"No shit, I'm not giving her my phone!"

"Three weeks of two detentions." The matron spoke. Everyone glared at Brooke."

"Fine." She said, placing the iPhone in the box.

"And the rest of them, Brooke." Brooke sighed and placed all three of her phones in the box.

"Californians. We had one like this in 1979." Matron said as she left.

"Bitch." Brooke mumbled.

-x-

"You will never get away with that uniform, for a start." Haley began. "And FYI, no drinking, no smoking, no alcohol." She began to list as they walked through the busy corridor, Peyton, Bevin and Anna were behind them. "No fireworks, no dangerous weapons, no illegal drugs." She continued to list. "If you have a problem with someone, no random bitching. Structure your point." She said as they turned a corner. "No webs surfing, no bullying." She paused, "So if you behave like an asshole, we all suffer, so do not get us in your shit." She stops again and looks at Brooke. "Or we will break you."

"I'm so scared." Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Hi Kate." Two girls greeted her, as they went and stood behind their table.

"What are you?" Brooke began, "Like, Prom Queen or something?"

"Actually, it's something you don't have." Peyton said, "Popularity." She smiled, sarcastically. Brooke sat down at the table, Peyton and Haley were stood next to her on either side.

"Hey, get up. Wait for Ms Kingsley and the perfects." Haley hissed.

"Screw them." Brooke moaned, Haley and Peyton shared a look before lifting her up, supporting each side of her and standing her up. "That's physical abuse, I'm calling my lawyer." She began.

"With what?" Peyton stated. Then Ms Scott and the perfects walked in, followed by a blonde brooder with icy blue eyes.

"Well, hello Lucas." Bevin spoke.

"How kind of you to grace us with your gorgeous presence." Anna spoke and the two giggled. Haley looked down at her watch,

"And cue Rachel in three, two, one..." Rachel had made her way over to Lucas and was flirting, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Who is this, Lucas guy?" Brooke asked, peering around to look at him.

"Mrs Scott's son." Peyton spoke.

"He's off limits though." Haley began, "Not since third grade, at the age of eleven when he got caught playing doctors and nurses." Everyone giggled. "It was a massive whoo-hah, so Lucas is off limits now."

"Because of the massive whoo-hah." Brooke said and they all laughed.

"Nope, because fraternizing is off limit." Anna spoke. Mrs Scott nodded and they all sat in their seats. The waitress came along and started passing plates down.

"I can't eat this." Brooke spoke, as she helped pass the plates down.

"Anorexia or Bulimia?" Peyton began, "Because if it's Bulimia, we'd rather you didn't eat other people's birthday cake on their birthday. It's such a waste." They all laughed.

"Actually, it's because I'm a vegetarian." Brooke mumbled, playing with the food on her plate.

"For what we are about to recieve..." Mrs Scott began, everyone was praying and speaking the prayer along with Mrs Scott. Brooke began to mumble nonsense and the prayer stopped all eyes on her. She looked up and around and caught Lucas' gaze. Blue against hazel. He was smiling. "Amen." Everyone said together,

"Namaste." Brooke smiled.

-x-

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Bevin and Anna were walking down the corridor.

"Get out of the way," Haley whispers to Brooke as she see's Rachel walking their way. But Brooke ignores her. Rachel stopped infront of Brooke.

"We meet again. How sublime." She spoke, smiling a fake smile. "Learn the rules, Cali." She said, "When it comes to the right of way, there's a hierachy." She was looking Brooke up and down. "Teachers, perfects, scholars, dogs, vermin, Californians." She ended. Then she turned to Haley, "Haley, see that she see falls in line." Before walking off.

"What is this place. Hogwarts." Brooke mumbled as they continued to walk off. Later that evening, the girls were in their bedroom. Everyone was in bed, except Brooke who was dilly dalying around. Matron popped her head around the door and checked on them all.

"Bedtime girls." She announced, walking in and placing a uniform on the trunk at the end of Brooke's bed. "The correct uniform for you, Ms Davis." She spoke, before walking to the door.

"Night Matron," Haley spoke, Matron looked over at Brooke who was looking out the window.

"Brooke Davis. Bed. NOW!" She said, raising her voice slightly. Brooke reluctantly climbed into bed. "Goodnight, girls." She said, switching the light off and closing the door.

-x-

End of chapter one.

This will only be the length of the movie, may add a few parts in myself.

Also, Millie is Millicent from One Tree Hill and I had decided to make her Brooke's younger sister.

Shout outs next chapter, feel free to ask questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, woo.

-x-

Brooke and her room-mates entered their French class, each taking a seat at their chair.

"Bonjor." Their male teacher spoke.

"Bonjor." The class replied.

"Rights." He began. "Today's translation, everyone. So PDF, pretty damn straighforward. Ergo, which means?" He pauses. "Anyone? Ergo?" He asked.

"Oh, Sir." Bevin said,

"Yes Bevin." He replied.

"Er leave?" She guessed and the class began to laugh.

"Quieten down everyone." Their teacher said, trying to calm them down. "It is not that Bevin, it is actually 'therefore'." He said, "Therefore, you'll probably finish early, which means you'll have a lot of time to ask me questions about my trip to Champagne with my girlfriend." He stopped. "Now, sadly, my ex-girlfriend." The girls begin to giggle. "She was my girlfriend at the time though." He said and the class of girls began to laugh even more. "Put your headphones on please." He said, extremely embarrassed.

-x-

Bevin was roaming the school, popping her head into every classroom and room occupied with people. Trying to find eyebrown tint. Eventually, she got some and to Haley, it looked lighter on the box. Brooke was sat at the window, she had head phones on, listening to some pop junk whilst using two portable small electric tanning machines.

"Apparently, Californian girls wax their bums." Bevin whispers. Haley looks bewildered and looks at Brooke.

"What?" She said, "Why?" She asked.

"To look Brazillian," Bevin said, shrugging, as Haley continued to do her eyebrows. "Makes it more attractive."

"If you say so." Haley mumbled, then she looked up at Brooke again. "Do you think she's done _it?_" Haley whispers. Peyton and Anna look up from their books and look at Brooke themselves.

"Hundred percent." Peyton said and Bevin agreed.

"She's definitely done the missionary and almost certainly the Lebanese fulcrum." Bevin continued, in a quiet voice.

"I cant tell." Peyton agreed.

"How?" Haley said.

"From the angle of her hips." Bevin finished, all of them tilted their heads and Brooke turned around, pulling off her headphones and their heads all straightened up.

"Can I help you?" She asks in a frustrated tone.

"How many boys have you shagged?" Bevin asked and they all looked at her then back at Brooke.

"Well, there was Owen, eight pack. Chase, jock. Chris, billionaire. Felix, who was Lindsay Strauss' cousin and, oh, Nick who was all around sick!" She spoke.

"Christ," Anna mumbled.

"I mean sick body, sick mind." Brooke continued. Bevin looked at the mirror and her mouth dropped.

"Shit, Haley!" She exclaimed looking at her dark eyebrows.

"Sorry Bev, the colour looked lighter on the box!" Haley said, reading the box.

"This is butters." Bevin groaned, "Better not stop me pulling at the social." She said.

"Honey, trust me. Eyebrows are the least of your worries." Brooke mumbled to herself. Then their Matron walked in and everyone climbed into bed.

"Lights out, girls." She announced.

"Night Matron." Anna said,

"Night girls." She spoke and left. Brooke opened up her netbook.

"Hey, switch that off!" Peyton hissed.

"No wireless." Brooke sighed, "Should've known!"

"Internet is only allowed in the computer room." Haley whispered, then she saw Brooke getting up. "Whoa." Haley said, sitting up. "We are not allowed out of our bed after lights out." She whispered. Brooke smiled and flipped the switch up, turning the lights on.

"Oh look, they're not out." She smiled and left the room quietly, heading towards the computer room. She sat herself down and began to email Lindsay.

_Dear Lindsay,  
__Oh my God.  
__Two weeks in this place  
__and I'm already going out  
__of my mind. These girls  
are all losers who think  
a mani-pedi is some sort  
of Latin greeting. _

She finishes the email and a silhouette of a girl walks past the room, Brooke spots it and begins to follow it to the cook's room. But is stopped when the fire alarm goes off.

"Come on, fire practise." One of the matrons shouts.

"Shit." Brooke's said allowed, running outside she climbs the ladder and spots her roommates walking out. "Shit." She mumbles again and climbs in through an open window, a shower is running.

"Who's there?" A young males voice comes from the bathroom.

"Shit." Brooke whispers to herself, "Brooke." She replies.

"Last name?" He asks,

"Davis, Brooke Davis." She tells him.

"Well, Brooke, Brooke Davis. There's a fire practise going on right now." He speaks,

"Sorry, I'm new here." She mumbles to him.

"Yeah, that's obvious." He pauses, "But were you not listening in Physics class. Fire tends to be hot." He says, sarcastically. "The point is to avoid it."

"Okay, where do I go?" She asks.

"Out the door, turn left and down the stairs." He instructs her.

"Right towards the bright orange flickery thing?" She asks.

"Oh, and try not to get caught." He finishes.

"Excellent point, sir." She says and sneaks out the door, sliding into the group of girls walking down the corridor.

-x-

Brooke was stood at the side, whilst her gym class did their warm up.

"Lovely Rachel" Their gym teacher spoke, as Rachel led the warm up. Deliberately, she slammed her foot into a pool of mud and it squirted up and hit Brooke in the face.

"Ew!" Brooke exclaimed and pulled out her sanitiser, before dabbing it on her cheeks.

"Sit down girls, lovely work Rachel." Their gym teacher spoke and Brooke rolled her eyes. "We may not win the championships, but we'll win alot of friends, yeah?"

"So, sporty." Brooke mumbled, sarcastically.

"Really." Rachel said, getting to her feet, lacrosse stick in hand. "And you could do better?" She asked.

"Laugh it up." She spoke, then her eyes locked with Rachel's "But I could whip all your asses blindfolded!" She smiled,

"This I'd love to see." Rachel smirked.

"Oh, it's on like donkey kong." Brooke said, "Do your worst, biatch." She spoke. They each were an equal amount away from the ball. Lacrosse sticks in hand. Focused face took place. Their female teacher blows the whistle and they both charge at eachother. However, instead for going for the ball they both swipe at the others leg. It ends up with them both squabbling on the ground. Then a car pulls up and beeps, gaining everyone's attention. Rachel jumps up, noticing Lucas and then Brooke stands up too.

"Shouldn't you be in bikini's for that?" He asks and Rachel takes this time to flirt.

"Digging the car, Luke." She says, batting her eyelashes.

"Hi, Brooke, Brooke Davis." He said.

"Hi." Then she paused, "Hey!" But he had already driven off. "Bye then." Then she turns to Rachel. "Does someone love Luke?" She began teasing her. "Does someone want to kiss Lukey?"

"Don't be so immature." Rachel spat.

"Don't try and hide it, honey." Brooke said, "We've got ourselves a SULA." Brooke spoke, "Sweaty Upper Lip Alert." She said, louder, pointing at Rachel's upper lip. All the girls begin to giggle. Rachel looks mortified and storms off, Theresa and Mollie follow her.

"How on earth did Lucas know her name!" Rachel demanded, flopping down onto her bed and looking to her mirror, that was covered in pictures of Lucas. "I don't understand. Lucas has a crush on _me!" _She groaned. "Why was he looking at the _Californian?" _She said, looking at Theresa and Mollie.

"He was looking at her so he didn't come across as looking at you." Mollie lied.

"He needs to be careful. He can't get caught." Theresa continued.

"Yeah and if he looked at you too much, he wouldn't be able to control himself." Mollie said, looking at Theresa to carry on.

"Like when I have to look sad, I think about horses being slaughtered." Theresa said, looking down.

"So to Lucas, Brooke is the equivalent of a slaughtered horse." Mollie said, and she and Theresa high fived, quietly.

"You're probably right." Rachel said, "But we're going to have to do something about little Miss California." Rachel smirked. "She needs a lesson in exactly who's boss, me thinks." Mollie and Theresa look at eachother.

"We think so too." They speak in unison.

-x-

Brooke opened the door to Mrs Scott's office.

"I didn't start it. It wasn't my fault. And if this was California, I would sue." Brooke said, flouncing into the office. Stopping at the desk, a hand on her hip.

"Go out and close the door." Karen said, not looking up from the piece of paper she held.

"But you asked to see me." Brooke replied.

"Well you have to knock on the door before you enter." Karen spoke, plainly. Brooke rolled her eyes and begin to walk out. Then she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Karen asked.

"Jesus Christ." Brooke said, walking in again. Karen looked up at her, "Oh dear," Karen said, taking her glasses off. "We were led to believe you had a beard and sandels. Now we'll have to change that stained-glass window in the school chapel."

"Look, this wasn't my fault and I didn't start it." Brooke argued. "That girl is a grade one a-hole with a serve attitudinal problem."

"I know perfectly well what happened, Brooke." Karen spoke, putting her paper down.

"Then why isn't Rachel here too?" Brooke asked.

"Because, unsurprisingly, it's you I want to talk to." She paused, "Look, I know it's difficult being the new girl in your year."

"You mean the only normal girl." Brooke corrected.

"What do you like to read, Brooke?" Karen asked.

"OK Magazine, People, Us Weekly." Brooke listed.

"Well, might you be able to tackle such a thing as a book?" Karen asked.

"I prefer movies." Brooke told Karen.

"Well, my personal library seems to be missing the book version of Freaky Friday." She then picked up a book. "So perhaps, you might try this."

"Oh, my uncle's producing the film version." Brooke said, looking at the book.

"_Alice In Wonderland_ was originally a book. You might surprise yourself and actually enjoy it." Karen spoke.

"_This _is my punishment?" Brooke scoffed. "This school is weird."

"What do you want to get out of the school, Brooke?" Karen asked.

"To _get out_ of this school." Brooke answered.

"You know, this school has produced absolutely nobody of note. Our leading light was the girl who was Princess Diana's foot doctor." Karen paused, "So, if your aim is to make the pages of US Weekly, then this isn't the place for you." Karen paused. "What we do produce are smart, independent, free-thinking, good-hearted girls who remain friends for life. The kind of girl that, behind all your wisecracks, I know you are." She finished. "Run along now, I must get on. My in-tray is piling up."

-x-

"Not brown enough." Rachel told the freshmen, who was dying her dress. "More coffee." She said. "More elbow grease." She instructed. "You're ageing these clothes, not stirring your tea." She groaned. "I need complete authenticity." Then she sighed again. "Mollie heard Lucas say I looked exactly like a red headed Keira Knightley." She walked over to the window and sat on the ledge, looking down at the flowers, she spotted Brooke. "Right! That's done. Empty the water." She told the freshmen. The freshmen began to leave the room, "Not that way, fool. You'll spill it. Out the window." Rachel instructed.

"Out the window?" The freshmen asked

"Just get on with it." Rachel hissed.

"Are you sure?" The freshmen asked as she tipped the bucket out the window, all of it landing on Brooke.

"Sorry!" The freshmen called down after a gasp.

"So sorry." Rachel said, sarcastically. Brooke glared up at her. "Just can't trust the help these days." She states. "Do you have a pass to be out during lessons?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah, I do." She said, pretending to feel about her pocket. "It's right here!" She said, putting a middle finger up at Rachel and storming off.

"Well, don't walk on the grass." Rachel shouts and slams the window shut.

Brooke sat on the chair below the windowsill, still drenched from the coffee-water. Haley comes in and sighs.

"For the tenth time, you need to make your bed." Haley spoke and looked at Brooke. "Jesus. What's so bloody hard? Pick up. Put down. It's not rocket science." She commented and Brooke heaved herself up and began fumbling around with the duvet, Haley sighed. "Sit down. I'll do that." Haley said, taking over.

"Thanks." Brooke mumbled, hugging herself to try and get warm.

"You're freezing. You need a jumper." Haley told her.

"Whatever that is, I don't think I have one." Brooke replied. Haley passed her one.

"It's not very thick." Haley told her.

"Thanks." Brooke said and gave Haley a small smile. "I didn't really come prepared. Didn't figure I'd be here this long." She told Haley truthfully.

"Nothing worse than the only message you get all day being from the phone company." Haley said, locking her phone screen.

"But Matron took all the phones." Brooke stated.

"No, she took all your phones." Haley told her, "She took our decoys. She has no idea that none of them work. We keep our real phones hidden." Brooke smiled at their plan and then wished she was involved in it. Haley saw Brooke's face and held her phone out. "Here. Call your parents. Call your therapist. Knock yourself out."

"But why would you do this for me?" Brooke said, taking the phone. "You think I'm a total asshole."

"No, you behave like an arsehole. There's a difference." She smiled, weakly. "Look, I know that I'm not some Californian therapist, but I can guess that you're feeling scared and a little bit homesick. Which, in my experience, doesn't actually make you a bad person. Just a normal one." She noticed Brooke playing with a photo. "Cute photo." Haley spoke, "Is she your mum?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded. "She going to come out and visit?"

"She died." Brooke began, "In a car accident when I was 11." She finished, ignoring the lump in her throat.

"Oh." Haley spoke, "I'm soo sorry." Haley said, regretting her words.

"I know you're not some Californian therapist, but..." Brooke couldn't finish the sentence.

"Listen," Haley began. "Are you serious about getting out of here?" Haley asked Brooke, who nodded in replying. "Then you're going to have to get yourself expelled." She paused, "'Anybody disporting themselves in an improper manner will be proposed for expulsion before Honour Court."

"Wait, Honour Court?" Brooke asked.

"It's basically a trail in front of the whole school, by your peers, your teachers, the Head Girl and Mrs Kingsley. But I'm telling you, it hardly ever happens. If you really want to get expelled, you can't just rock the boat. You have to drive it up onto the rocks. Set fire to the gallery and dance on the burning deck. You have to take it all the way." Haley finished.

"Aye, aye Captain." Brooke spoke,

"Make your calls. Tip for best reception." She pointed towards the cupboard at the end of the room. "On top of the cupboard." Haley smiled and then left the room. Brooke stood up, phone in hand and walked over to the cupboard. Switching on video message, she placed it down and pressed play.

"Hi, Lindsay." She began smiling, her mascara had all run and her hair was still wet and straggly. "I miss you. I'm going to escape, though. I promise." She paused. "You have no idea what it's like here."

-x-

Lindsay and her boyfriend Julian were sat watching the video message.

"Ew." Lindsay stated. "Who is she? Zero lip gloss upkeep, and what's with the sweater from Target?"

_"I wish you could come and rescue me." _

"She is such a romantic, Roddy." Lindsay said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

_"Take care of Julian for me."_

The phone beeped and the message was over.

"You already have taken car of me." Julian said, looking over at Lindsay. "Let's get back to where we were, eh?" He said and Lindsay smiled. He rolled over on her, lips attacking lips.

-x-

Brooke was sat up in bed, it was two thirty in the morning and seeing as she couldn't sleep, she was currently reading '_Alice In Wonderland'_, her 'I LOVE CALI' lighter was giving her the reading light. Owls were tweeting and she could hear foot steps and creaking floorboards. She looked up and then looked down. Then, all of a sudden, four torch lights were shone on her and she jumped, dropping the un-lit lighter.

"Watch it, Wee Willie Winkie." Peyton giggled "You'll have us all alight."

"Now, I've had a word with the girls." Haley whispered. "True, some of them took a little more convincing than others." Everyone looked at Anna. "But it's decided. We're going to help you."

"We're your very own crack unit. Operation Freedom." Peyton spoke.

"Haley, please explain." Anna whispered.

"Right." Haley began. "We'll commence with an entry-level basic favourite. Just to get warmed up." Haley stopped. "But it's no good just playing the same old tricks. Try to be as imaginative as possible. Only do things that will get you noticed. Vary your targets as much as you can. And although we'll all be helping you, the important thing to remember is that _you _have to get the blame for everything.

-x-

Thank you to;

VFBFAN- I thought Brooke was perfect too and most of the stories I write are very AU and OOC.

dianehermans- I'm going to try and update as much as possible.


	3. Authors Note

Hi readers of this fanfic, I would like to inform you that I was hacked and this story was not wrote by me.

I shall be taking it down as I dislike fanfiction smut and cannot believe someone would hack me and write a story on my account.

For all my other fanfictions, nothing has been changed. But the Use Somebody was wrote by the hacker.

I have posted this on every story, so that everyone knows, thank you for reading.

Billie.


End file.
